Corvettes and Cats
by TimeLadySpitfire
Summary: "I smell energon!" Ratchet barked in astonishment as his sensors pointed to the cat-eyed woman, who was leaning up against the alley's dark wall. All the Autobots turned their gazes to the stunned medic. They swiftly found what he was staring at, and that just happened to be the western-dressed female. What'll happen Next?


**Chapter 1**

She stared in surprise at the huge robots in front of and all around her. Maybe following Sam and Michaela had not been such a bad idea after all. It was in a darkened alley that they had stopped and stepped out of the yellow 2011 Camaro with the black racing stripes. A few seconds later, a flaming-blue-and-red Peterbilt pulled up before Sam and his girlfriend, Michaela. And then, on the other end of the gloomy alley, a silver Pontiac Solstice with hood louvers; a big black GMC Topkick C4500, with Road Armor on the front and back bumpers, plus a set of huge silver smokestacks; and a big, bright yellow custom-made Hummer Ambulance, all pulled in one right after the other.

With all five vehicles present, they began to transform. The 21-year-old woman watched in amazement and envy. She had seen these guys before, in her dreams, but then again the transformers that had been in her dreams had had a purple pointed dog-like face painted on them. And they had seemed to love causing all of the chaos and destruction in her dream. Meanwhile, these guys around Sam in the alley had a red frowning face on them. Plus they seemed to be protective.

She was a whopping 7 feet tall, had piercing emerald green eyes, that had been surgically altered to look, as well as function, like a cat's eyes, and she had long dark brown hair. She had a stout muscular body with broad shoulders and gigantic muscles bulged out all over her body. All in all, she was a very beautiful young lady and had had quite a few suitors already, despite being only 21. But many men had a surprise waiting for them if they tried to touch her. She was a very savage fighter, and scars ranging in size lacerated her body as proof of her reputation. But she had a secret that no one even knew. And she was pretty sure that Ratchet, the Chief Medical Officer, or CMO, knew it too.

"I smell energon!" Ratchet barked in astonishment as his sensors pointed to the cat-eyed woman, who was leaning up against the alley's dark wall.

All the Autobots turned their gazes to the stunned medic. They swiftly found what he was staring at, and that just happened to be the western-dressed female. Ironhide shifted his massive body so that he could face the Cowgirl sideways. 'Hide brought his chain-gun arm up, and aimed at the female by the wall.

"Don't shoot her!" screamed Optimus Prime and Sam at the same time.

But to everyone's dismay, the grizzled black mech shot regardless of his leader's orders. And that was when the figure on the wall tilted her hat up and sprang away from the wall. The bullets hit the spot she had been just a moment before.

"How dare you!" the Cowgirl cried in anger. As soon as she touched the ground, she started to sprint. With each stride, she gained enough speed to dash towards the bulky Weapons Specialist's leg. "No one gets away with shooting a gun at me!"

Quick as a flash, she skidded around behind 'Hide's leg and took a running jump, which landed her above his knee. From there, she climbed swiftly up to his massive face and once there, she started bellowing in his face.

"How dare you threaten me!?" she snarled viciously, a pair of long sharp fangs showing as she spat at him in anger.

But before that could happen, she stiffened up suddenly and Ratchet could detect a massive spike in the burly female's heart rate. A screech tore out of her throat in the form of a roar and she fell off of Ironhide's shoulder as she began to writhe uncontrollably in pain. Before anyone could react, she smashed onto the concrete, where she continued to writhe and thrash about. A ripping sound echoed all throughout the dark alleyway. Everyone froze in horror and awe as the young woman's clothes tore apart, revealing a massive, black, 17-foot-tall she-cat's body.


End file.
